


Your Way

by firefly124



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, spnfemslashimagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie has a knack for getting her way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Way

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompt [Imagine couple cosplaying with Charlie](http://spnfemslashimagines.tumblr.com/post/145631211372/imagine-couple-cosplaying-with-charlie-anon).

“But I was really thinking Willow and Tara would be great,” you insist, even though you know you’re going to give in. Charlie has a knack for getting her way. Maybe you should’ve suggested Willow and Kennedy, except that still wouldn’t quite work. Kennedy was the one who always got her way.

“I know, but look at this awesome bodice! Doesn’t it just scream Xena?” Charlie asks, pirouetting in the incredibly hot leather bodice. She’s already trimmed it with studs and a swirly breastplate.

“It screams something,” you reply with a lopsided grin.

“All it needs is the skirt,” Charlie says. She saunters over with a bit of strappy suede on a hangar. “And _you_ will look awesome as a late-series Gabrielle.”

You blush as you take the costume from her. As Tara, you could’ve hidden behind a blousy, Boho outfit. Even as an early-days Gabrielle, you’d just be showing a bit of midriff. But this?

“You know,” you say, “maybe we could keep these outfits for the bedroom?”

“Oh yeah, we’ll definitely give them a run there too.” Charlie tugs you close and presses her lips against yours before pulling back to say, “But first, I want to show you off and see how jealous everyone else gets that you’re. All. Mine.”

Your knees melt, and you realize you’re nodding.

“Okay?” Charlie asks?

“Okay,” you whisper against her lips before kissing her again.

After a few seconds, she pulls away with a grin. “Let’s finish these off. Then we can ... finish this off.”

You grin back. Oh yeah, Charlie always seemed to get her way. Good thing she was your way.


End file.
